


Midnight Ride

by XxFatalBlackxX



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comic: After the Fall, F/M, Revenge, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFatalBlackxX/pseuds/XxFatalBlackxX
Summary: Ruby takes a walk trying to clear her head after everything that happened. So much had changed and an old friend takes her from her problems. Of course that old friend brings more with him. (Set in the night of s4 ep11)





	Midnight Ride

   Ruby sighed walking back to their temporary camp. Everything was getting so dark, so heavy. She looked through the pitch black gripping Crescent Rose tighter. She walked with long nervous strides. She felt cold metal at her throat and made a small gasp.

  "Shh shh shh. Your gonna be very quiet little Red or I'm gonna slaughter all your teammates while they sleep. Too bad your original teams not with you, it would have been more fun that way." The familiar and impossible tone purred. Ruby's eyes widened and she gulped

"Drop the scythe" smooth full tone demanded. She complied with a small whimper. She looked at her sleeping team before her world went black.

  When she opened her eyes her limbs and head felt unbelievably heavy she slowly blinked her eyes open to the impossible sight highlighted by the orange glow of the fire behind the figure.

  "Red, you almost got me killed. I don't take kindly to that, do you know how long it takes to peel through a Grimm?" He asked with a glare. "Too long" 

  He walked over looking the tied up girl over she struggled against the rope bound by her ankles wrist and diaphragm to the tree. 

  "My, my Red how you've grown. I hope your still a virgin because I'm going to ruin that" he smiled darkly not caring as he ripped off her clothes with a small knife. Ruby glared at him refusing to give him the satisfaction of a response. He frowned at that, grabbing the tarnished cane. 

  "Red.." He frowned slamming the cane against her stomach. "You really like pissing me off!" He continued slamming the cane into her listening to her small noises of pain. "I want you to feel my pain, my embarrassment. My LOSS!" He screamed striking her several other times.

He undid his belt letting it dip down enough to pull out the necessary appendage. 

"I'm gonna fuck you til your screaming! You took my Neo! You took my empire. Your going to pay you silver eyed bitch" he growled and slammed into her. Ruby screamed in pain tears ripping out of her eyes. 

"Let out all those screams, all that pain, all those delicious groans. I want you to hate me as much as I hate you." He hissed and continued slamming into her as she let out screams and whimpers.

  He gripped her now longer hair, slamming her into the tree until she had a completely dazed expression. He grabbed his knife slitting superficial cuts through her skin.

  "Gonna cut you up, everything but that pretty little face" he hissed and kissed her lips mockingly. She went to bite his lip and he pulled away.

"Not this time, you little bitch" he smirked and slipped the knife into her side.

  "I just missed all your major arteries and organs. I've been waiting for this for quite a long time" he smiled and wiped the blood on her face.

  "I'm gonna let you bleed a little" He smiled and watched as her eyes started to flutter feeling the lethargy of the blood loss. He pulled out of her with a little moan going to get medical gauze. He wrapped gauze around her wound and slapped her. 

  "Not yet, Red! I need you awake" he punched her in the stomach as she coughed up scarlet liquid, on his shoulder.

  He kissed her neck and bit her neck up and down to little whimpers she tried to hold back.

  Roman touched her face as he penetrated into her again and moaned and continued as she squirmed against him.

  "Look Red, so much of your color today" he chuckled dipping his fingers into the dripping blood from between her legs. He licked the metallic liquid with a loud moan. 

  "Your sick, but I've been through worse. Try your hardest, but your not getting anything from me" Ruby glared defiantly shivering at the cold of the night on her exposed body. Roman let out an unsettling laugh. 

  "Oh trust me. You won't forget me after this" he smirked slamming into her a few more times before letting out a loud moan the white hot pleasure pushing over him. He moved away fixing himsrlf and going to the fire. 

   He smirked and held up a glowing red piece of metal. The metal glowed the same awful orange as torchwick adored and the emblem was the dreadful jack o lantern. He walked towards her.

  "Decisions, decisions, where should i put this Red?" He questioned her. She stayed quiet glaring at the brand with a glare. He sighed rolling his eyes.

   "Your no fun." With that he pushed the red hot brand into her right upper pelvis amd made a delighted face at her ear piercing scream. He pulled it away after a few moments happy with the seared skin. 

  Ruby huffed and hissed trying to ignore it. She closed her eyes tight happy that it was a cold night helping take some pain off it. She tried to focus on Qrow who was poisoned going through so much worse pain.

  "While its been eventful I have people to burn and my lovely little tricolored dame to find. So you have fun hanging around, ill leave a note" he vhuckled walking away as Ruby struggled against the bonds.

  "Oh, and it was nice to see you, Red"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry if this is a little abrupt! Hope you enjoy! Comment! It gives me life! You can find me on discord as XxFatalBlackxX


End file.
